The present invention relates to an antenna and a timepiece.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-234270 discloses a touch panel that includes an antenna.
The touch panel includes two films arranged facing each other with a prescribed gap therebetween and transparent electrodes respectively formed on the two films. The transparent electrodes detect differences in electric potential generated when the user touches the touch panel and also include a microstrip-shaped planar antenna.
Meanwhile, mobile devices such as wristwatches are sometimes equipped with an antenna for receiving Global Positioning System (GPS) signals, standard radio waves, or the like. However, arranging a large antenna in a prominent location on the mobile device impedes the original functionality and also negatively affects the design aesthetics of the device. Conversely, arranging a small antenna in a less prominent location on the device tends to result in poor reception sensitivity.
One solution to these problems is to form a transparent electrode on the cover glass of the mobile device in order to form an antenna for radio communications. However, in this case the shape of the transparent electrode formed on the cover glass tends to be easily visible, again negatively affecting the design aesthetics of the mobile device.